Civil War or Civil Love
by Ireth Vardamir Stark
Summary: Tras la ley de registro de superhumanos nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo. Dos bandos, cada uno liderado por Tony Stark y Steve Rogers. Compañeros enfrentados en una guerra... ¿Cuánto están dispuesto a arriesgar? Pues ambos se mueven por la misma mujer. Uno por ser su padre, el otro está completamente enamorado. Solo queda una opción ; Arriesgar, luchar. Ganar.
1. From the eternity

_Todo esto pertenece a Stan Lee. Las variaciones y nuevos personajes son obra propia para la adaptación a la trama original de Marvel Comics._

* * *

**Civil War or Civil Love **

_"Creo que este plan nos dividirá, creo que vamos a iniciar una guerra unos contra los otros."_

* * *

_**Hace cuatro meses ...**_

Una noche cualquiera en Manhattan. Diría que había silencio, pero eso en Nueva York es imposible. No hay silencio. Steve llevaba horas despierto, sentado en la cama. Observaba desde el sitio las luces parpadeantes iluminar los alrededores de la Torre Stark, pero a quien más miraba era a ella, a Meiga Stark.

La observaba dormir, acurrucada a su lado, casi abrazada a él. Su alborotado pelo castaño le cubría el rostro. Con suavidad, le apartó un par de mechones, observando aquel rostro lleno de tranquilidad. Hacía tiempo que no la observaba dormir tan tranquila, sin pesadillas.

¿Entonces por qué él no podía dormir? Seguramente el embarazo de ella era lo que le quitaba el sueño. El miedo de que cualquier cosa pudiera salir mal en ella o el bebé. Era horrible pensar que, siendo quienes eran, el Capitán América y la hija del mismísimo Iron Man, su vida nunca estaría alejada de enemigos, ni de SHIELD. Pensar que cualquier noche, ese niño debería dormir sin saber si alguno de sus padres volvería a casa.

Sonrió con suavidad al verla moverse, como poco a poco habría los ojos y ambos se miraban. Ella se incorporó en la cama levemente.

-Eh.. ¿te he despertado? - susurró mientras se acercaba a ella y besaba su cabeza, apartándole por completo el pelo del rostro. Pasó un brazo alrededor de la muchacha y la acercó a él. Protector ante todo.

Meiga negó, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho desnudo. Seguía medio dormida, acurrucada, sin intenciones de separarse del rubio.

- ¿Qué haces despierto..? Aún ni ha salido el sol -soltó un suave bostezo al hablar, pero alzó la mirada hacia los ojos de Steve - ¿Estás bien?

- Tranquila - volvió a besarla, esta vez un corto y rápido beso en los labios - Duerme anda.. yo vengo enseguida.

Se colocó una camiseta blanca y salió de la cama. La miró y sonrió con seguridad antes de salir de la habitación. Directo al salón.

Todos parecían dormir, el silencio dentro de la Torre ocupaba todo. Nada se oía, aunque, seguramente, si bajabas al taller de Tony es donde más ruido podrías encontrar.

* * *

_**- Cuatro meses después - **_

Hacía casi cuatro meses desde la explosión en Stamford, Connecticut. Donde Nitro y Namorita habían peleado. Aquella batalla, había arrastrado consigo la vida de casi seiscientas personas y el gobiernos, al igual que las fuerzas y SHIELD , habían tomado medidas contra esto, medidas conocidas como "_Acta de registro de superhumanos_".

Según este acta, todo humano como superpoderes, tanto héroe como villano, debería ser registrado ante la ley y responder por sus acciones. Dicha ley, como era de esperar, no fue aceptada ni recibido por igual ante todos. Por un lado, Maria Hill, directora de SHIELD, pediría a Steve Rogers que se encarga de liderar a las tropas a favor de esta ley. Se equivocaba, Rogers se negaría por completo, el no estaba a favor de esta ley, no solo se negó, si no que también escapó, y, en su lugar, serían Tony Stark, Henry Pym y Reed Richards quienes prometerían todo su apoyo ante esta ley.

Todo aquel con súper poderes no registrado, los renegados, serían detenidos y entregados a las autoridades. Sin embargo, varios de estos intentos, son frustrados por el Capitán América y los hombres a quienes lidera desde la clandestinidad.

Meiga se debatía entre ambos bandos. No podía dar la espalda a su padre, eso nunca lo había hecho, pero tampoco iba a renunciar a Steve. Los meses se le hacían eternos. No había vuelto a ver a Steve desde que se había marchado. Todo cuanto sabía de él era lo poco que su padre se había dignado a contarle. Que tras una trampa por parte de sus hombres, para capturar a Rogers, los renegados habían contraatacado y este, había adherido un dispositivo a la armadura de Iron Man para garantizar el mal funcionamiento de esta

Era frustrante estar sola. Andrea, su mejor amiga, permanecía ajena a todo, ella por su parte había sido inteligente y había decidido irse a la Academia de mutantes, al fin y al cabo ese era su lugar.

Johnny y Susan también se habían ido. Y ahora estaba sola.. Había sido doloroso ver a los hermanos Storm marcharse, pero ella, Meiga, seguía confiando en las palabras que Johnny le había dicho cuando se despidieron: "Nena, te prometo que verás a Steve."

Esa noche, como muchas otras estaba en la Torre Stark. No se había dignado a bajar a cenar. No quería ver a su padre ni a ninguno de los hombres que lideraba. No estaba a favor de la ley de registro, tampoco estaba en contra... todo cuanto necesitaba era Steve, que todo esto terminara. Desde el enfrentamiento con el cyborg de Thor, se había dado cuenta de lo peligroso que podía resultar todo.

Abajo de escucha algo de escándalo. Halcón nocturno (Kyle) y Estatura (Cassandra), recientemente habían abandonado a Steve para unirse al equipo de héroes registrados. En silencio, abrió la puerta para observar a los presentes desde el hueco de la escalera. Chasqueó la lengua, ligeramente molesta. Todos sabían de Steve menos ella, y eso era lo que realmente le aterraba. Cuatro meses, cuatro largos meses en los que había estado sola. Completamente sola.

* * *

- _**Steve Rogers**_ -

Cuatro meses.. ¿cuánto tiempo más podía aguantar? No lo sabía. Estaba desesperado en todos los sentidos. Me había resignado, lo había abandonado todo, a ella. A mi vida. Pero traerla conmigo habría sido condenarla, y lo último que habría deseado era verla en ese estado. Sabía que seguramente estaría sufriendo al igual que yo.. y eso me destrozaba por dentro. La culpa de saber que estaría sola, y embarazada.

Las cosas no iban bien. Cada día más renegados eran detenidos y llevados a la "zona negativa" muchos morían y los que no, por pura supervivencia se unían la bando de Stark, y otros, al contrario se unían a nosotros. Los más recientes era Susan y Johnny Storm, al igual que Peter.

Era una sorpresa verles allí, no lo iba a negar, pero bienvenidos eran sin duda. Ladeé una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Johnny, siempre había tenido una estrecha relación con él.

- Dime que esta bien, Storm... -coloqué ambas manos en sus hombros, mirándole directamente a los ojos -

Johnny asintió y eso me tranquilizó en parte. Di un corto suspiro, lo suficiente como para apartar las manos de él.

- Y muy embarazada, Rogers.. deberías de verla. - sonrió y me dio un suave golpe en uno de los brazos.

- Es demasiado peligroso... - susurré ante aquella iniciativa. Claro que quería verla, quería besarla, estrecharla en mis brazos y a ser posible no soltarla en ningún instante. Quería volver a dormir con ella. Despertar a media noche y verla abrazada a mi. La necesitaba a mi lado, solo a ella. Pero de sobra sabía que eso sería una locura.

- Puedo ir a buscarla.. - susurró desde un rincón Hulking, que estaba apoyado en una pared, observando toda la escena - Entrar y salir. No será difícil. Solo decirme la apariencia de quien tomo... - tras esas palabras, le vi acercarse a mi, a nosotros - Vamos Capi..

- Teddy.. -murmuré al verle - Es.. Stark se dará cuenta enseguida. Esa Torre no es como el edificio Baxter. No voy a poneros en peligro a ninguno por algo así.

Mi frustración, aumentaba por momentos. Habría deseado decir que sí, pero no podía. No podía hacer que se arriesgara por esto. Ella solo me incumbía a mi.

* * *

Nueva York ya no era lo que solía ser... esto solo iba a provocar una guerra entre todos nosotros. Desde que habíamos sido "transportados" todos a Manhattan, as cosas eran peores. Contábamos si, cierto, con las tropas de Namor, ¿pero se podía igualar eso a lo que nos estaba costando todo esto? ... No, claro que no.

La noche hacía hora que había caido. No sería más temprano de las dos o las tres de la mañana cuando Hulking y Wiccan aparecían en los alrededores del área de la Torre Stark. Silencio mientras miraban el edificio.

- Estás loco si crees que esto va a funcionar, Teddy.. - Wiccan se frotó las manos mientras veía al rubio tomar la apariencia de Meiga.- Además.. te ves como.. que.. muy... femenino.

- Esa era la idea.. -suspiró un tanto resignado pero le acabó por sonreír- Tu entra a por Meiga.. para luego quedarme yo en su lugar ¿Cuánto crees que puedes tardar?

Wiccan observó el recinto. Hizo una pequeña mueca y alzó los hombros. No tardaría mucho. Lo justo y necesario para explicar a Meiga que la iban a llevar con Steve y salir de allí.

- ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Diez...? - le miró de reojo antes de teletransportarse al interior - Ten cuidado..

Wiccan apareció en la habitación de la chica, quien no tardó en dar un salto de la cama, y ahogar un grito al ver de quien se trataba. Carraspeó con fuerza e hizo una mueca. Al ver el gesto de silencio del otro, no dijo nada. Se acercó y lo examinó de arriba abajo.

- Vengo para llevarte con el Capi.. pero shhh - volvió a hacer un gesto de silencio mientras susurraba- Hulking esta fuera.. bueno técnicamente ahora es tú porque va a quedarse aquí mientras nosotros vamos con Rogers .. y... -comenzó a gesticular varias veces con las manos mientras intentaba dar una rápida explicación. Le tendió la mano al ver su mueca de "desconfianza".

- Mi padre... os mata como nos vea salir de la Torre... y para ver a Steven.. -posó una de sus manos en su abultado vientre de cuatro meses- ¿Eres seguro? Quiero decir.. eso raro que haces de... "CHAS" y aparecer.

Billy rodó los ojos y asintió. La rodeó con un brazo y, segundos después, estaba fuera del edificio, junto a Teddy que, miró fijamente a Meiga, analizando sus gestos y muecas.

- ¿Qué piensas decirle al Capi..? Sabes que no sabe que estamos aqui... - murmuró Teddy mientras se preparaba para que Wiccan lo teletransportara a la habitación de Meiga - Va a enfadarse.

Meiga les miraba con curiosidad. Se agarró al brazo de Billy e hizo un gesto, restando importancia a que pensaran que Steve se enfadaría.

- Cuando me vea.. se le pasará. Ten cuidado ahí arriba... mi padre intentará entrar a verte. Di que no... no nos hablamos o por lo menos yo a él.

* * *

Nuevamente ese mareo por aquel "viaje". Meiga observó con curiosidad el lugar donde Wiccan la había llevado. El lugar donde los renegados se escondían. Un edificio también, a las afueras del distrito de Nueva York.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que escucharon una voz familiar. Johnny, quien abrió los ojos como platos y se, casi, lanzó a los brazos de la pequeña Stark para abrazarla con fuerza.

- Nena, veo que el plan ha funcionado.. buen trabajo Billy. - hizo un gesto de aprobación al muchacho y examinó que ella se encontrara bien.- Quedate aquí, voy a buscar a Steve. Y tú.. -miró de reojo al chico- Escóndete antes de que el Capi te mate por desobedecerle.

Wiccan se marchó, aun tenía que asegurarse de que Teddy estaba bien en la torre. Por su parte Johnny, fue a buscar como bien había dicho a Steve, que estaba ocupado golpeando un saco de arena. Descargaba su ira y enfado de esta simple manera. No era la primera, tampoco la última vez que esto ocurría. Todo cuanto se escuchaba era el ruido de los golpes secos de Steve. Gruñidos de furia, desesperación...

- Eh, Capi.. ¿puedes venir? - susurro Johnny mientras le observaba desde la puerta- Anda.. tengo una sorpresa.

- Storm.. no estoy para sorpresas... - murmuró mientras se ajustaba las vendas de las manos. Negó un instante y al ver la sonrisa de imbécil de Storm, rodó los ojos y optó por seguirle. - Espero que sea importante porque...

Las palabras dejaron de existir en ese momento. Sintió el corazón apunto de explotar cuando diferencio a la chica. Cuando supo quien era. Estampó las vendas contra el pecho de Johnny y echo a correr hacia Meiga, quien hacia lo mismo, directa a sus brazos.

La rodeó con fuerza, como si su vida realmente dependiera de ello. Apretó los ojos con fuerza al oirla llorar. Estaba allí con él, estaban juntos después de tanto. La estrechó, sin opción de dejarla escapar, pues tampoco esa era la intención de Meiga.

Hundió la cabeza entre los brazos del rubio, llorando con fuerza. Se separó lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos, para apoyar su frente en la de él y, segundos después ambos se devoraban en un fuerte beso, sin romper el necesitado abrazo que le unía.

- Estás.. estás muy... embarazada -susurró Steve contra los labios de la menor mientras detenía una de sus manos en el vientre de ella, notando un movimiento del que sería su futuro hijo. No lo pudo evitar. Sabía que estaba llorando cuando el sabor salado de un par de lagrimas se detuvieron en sus labios.

- De dos gemelos... -susurro Meiga entre lagrimas, esbozando unas sonrisa y poniendo su mano sobre la de él- Vamos a tener dos..

Nuevamente, casi desesperado, la abrazó. Sentimientos demasiado difíciles de explicar con simples palabras. Era ella, estaba allí, con sus hijos creciendo en su vientre. Sangre de su sangre. Beso su cabeza con fuerza, acariciando su cabello, deleitándose son su dulce aroma.

Meiga, le estrechaba con tanta fuerza como podía. El corazón le latía demasiado deprisa. Por fin le tenía entre sus brazos y no podía parar de llorar.

- ¿Qué haces aqui..? No deberías.. les dije que no lo hicieran. - le alzó el rostro para mirar sus ojos, sus labios. Sus manos acariciaban su rostro - Maldita sea.. no quiero que te pase nada..

- Olvidate de eso... han pasado cuatro meses desde que te fuiste. Necesitaba verte, saber que estas vivo.. no sabes la de noches que me despierto creyendo que te he podido perder y no haberte dicho cuanto te quiero, Steven..

De nuevo lagrimas por parte de ambos y otro beso que hablaba por si solo.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Quiero dedicar este fic a Dani, mi fiel compañera de rol, mi capitán America que tantos buenos momentos me regala cada día en twitter.

Te quiero


	2. Rescue me

**_CIVIL WAR OR CIVIL LOVE_**

_"Primero fue una lucha por la aceptación, después fue una guerra por la supervivencias,_

_finalmente, su guerra, se convirtió en la nuestra cuando nos separaron"_

* * *

Las manos de Steve recorrían la espalda desnuda de Meiga, tumbada a su lado, delineando el torso del rubio con su dedo índice.

- No puedes quedarte aquí, Meiga... - susurró Rogers mientras bajaba una mano y la colocaba en el vientre de ella, acariciando este con mucho cuidado, como si se tratase de la más delicada de las porcelanas a escasos segundos de romperse.

No podía estar lejos de ella otra vez, aunque tampoco podía condenarla a los hombres de su padre o SHIELD. Eso sería peor que la propia muerte. Ambos sabían que tendrían que despedirse otra vez tarde o temprano.

- No, no quiero volver allí. Quiero estar contigo.. necesito estar contigo - replicó ella casi más bien suplicando por no tener que volver a separarse de él. La primera vez había sido demasiado doloroso, no podría volver a soportar algo así.

Decir adiós era algo demasiado difícil, ¿por cuanto sería esta vez? ¿Cuántas veces despertaría esta vez creyendo que lo había perdido?. Le miró directamente a los ojos, esperando una respuesta positiva que no iba a llegar. Se equivocaba. Steve negó con las cabeza y puso sus labios sobre la frente de la menor, controlando las lagrimas de rabia que querían brotar de sus ojos.

Suspiró de forma pesada, frustrado. Enredó sus dedos en los cabellos castaños de ella.

- No voy a ponerte en peligro ... Mi vida no tendría el mismo sentido si llegara a ocurrirte algo por mi culpa. - Hizo una pequeña pausa para alzar el mentón de ella, que comenzaba a estar caído, apartando la mirada de él - Tienes que volver. Esto terminará . . . y entonces todo volverá a ser como antes.

Pero nada volvería a ser como antes. Eso ambos en el fondo lo sabían, pero admitirlo no entraba en sus planes. Nadie nunca quiere admitir que le pueden arrebatar a la persona que da sentido a su vida.

Meiga negó y se incorporó en la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana. Cerró lo ojos, humedeciendo sus labios. Pronto rompería a llorar.

- Otra vez me dejas sola . . . Allí no me queda nada. Si te entregaras . . . esto acabaría para nosotros. Sabes que mi padre te indultaría si te registras como Steve Rogers.

Ella no estaba a favor, nunca lo había estado, pero en ocasiones, resignarse resultaba ser la única opción acertada. Aquella guerra debía terminar, y si no, por lo menos, quería tener la certeza de que él seguiría a su lado.

- No. ¿Sabes los peligros que eso acarrearía? No solo yo estaría en peligro, también vosotros . . . - Hizo un poco de presión en su vientre, pero con suavidad.- No quiero condenar a mis hijos al mundo en el que tú y yo vivimos por ser hijos del Capitán América. - De nuevo una pausa corta, suficiente como para, con el dedo índice, comenzar a quitar las lagrimas del rostro de la chica.- Y tampoco quiero condenarte a ti.

Meiga negó, se frotó el rostro de nuevo. No podía, ni tampoco quería. ¿Quién le aseguraba que todo iba a salir bien y volverían a estar juntos? Confiaba en él plenamente, en quien no confiaba era en las demás personas involucradas. Era en ese momento cuando deseaba correr, salir corriendo por la puerta de atrás y no mirar hacía atrás nunca más. No dejar de correr hasta llegar a Groenlandia. Deseaba ser como Andrea, ella no estaba en peligro, esta guerra a ella no le afectaba desde dentro. La necesitaba y no estaba.

Se apartó, dándole la espalda. Hundió el rostro en sus manos.

- ¿Y si no vuelves? ¿eh? ¿Y si esto nunca termina? - en aquel momento, rompió a llorar de forma desconsolada, sentía la vida irse en aquel momento. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sola y allí donde debía volver no le quedaba nada que fuera un motivo. Tony, tal vez . . . Quizás fuera su padre lo que la movía a volver, pero cierto era que las cosas entra ambos también habían cambiado tanto, que apenas llegaban a cruzar una palabra pese a que su padre insistía.

Tenía razón, aquello podría no terminar, podría volver a perderla y eso sería peor que una eternidad sin ella, sin su calor. La abrazó, rodeando el cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos con fuerza. Acarició sus cabellos.

- Confía en mi. Debes de estar en un lugar seguro, estas embarazada. Hazlo por mi. - Aquellas palabras eran un reproche, una advertencia que no debía olvidar. Ella era pues de las personas más sensibles a esta guerra, debía permanecer alejada del peligro. - No voy a perderte. Te lo juro.

- No lo vas a hacer . . . pero no quiero despertar un día y ver que ya no estas en mi vida. No puedes hacerme esto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Torre, cuanto había era silencio. Tranquilidad, ya que todos dormían, o casi todos.

Hulking seguía a la espera, relevando a Meiga. Era una idea arriesgada, un plan descabellado, idea de Johnny, pero él, Hulking, sabía lo que debía estar pasando Meiga, conocía su miedo. Ese miedo a perder a la persona que amas. Debía de ser una pesadilla, pues él no podía soportar sentir un escalofrío de horror al imaginarse en su situación, separado de Billy. Por eso había aceptado, para algo están los amigos.

Echó un largo vistazo a la habitación. Amplia, casi igual de grande que su propio salón.

Lo que más destacaba eran todas las fotos. Podías ver desde a Meiga con apenas cinco años en brazos de Tony y Pepper, pasando por imágenes con Clint, Natasha, Bucky, Johnny, Susan, Peter, incluso un equipo entero de SHIELD. También alguna con Maya Hansen, su madre biológica. Pero ante todo, eran numerosas las fotos en las que aparecía o bien Steve solo o con ella.

Dio un suspiro. Él tampoco tenía muy claro que aquello tuviera un final, no lo veía por ningún lado, y su mayor miedo era, al igual que el de Meiga, que a Billy le ocurriera algo, perderle. Aquello le aterraba.

El muchacho, que fisicamente era idéntico a Meiga, estaba recostado en la cama, pensativo, como todos en aquel tiempo solían estar, pues dormir resultaba ser un reto.

La puerta sonó. Con una mueca pálida, Hulking no dijo nada de nada. Tan rápido como pudo, se escondió bajo las sábanas de la cama, estaba "dormida".

Fue la voz de Tony lo que le puso aún más nervioso, pero no respondió, esperando que, al darla por dormida, no entrara. Mentira.

La puerta se entre abrió y, el genio egomaniaco de Stark, se asomó, observando a quien debía ser su hija dormida.

Podría haberse quedado, pero no lo hizo. Podría haber intentado hablar con ella en toda la noche, pero tampoco lo hizo. Simplemente le bastó con observarla, acariciar sus cabellos y volver a marcharse. Aunque, realmente todo cuanto observaba era un mentira.

* * *

Había llegado la hora, debían despedirse ya.

Tanto Steve como Meiga, se miraban fijamente, rodeados de algunos de sus compañeros. En menos de unos minutos, Wiccan la llevaría de regreso a la Torre.

- Capitán . . . - murmuró ella con un nudo de voz en la garganta. Sentía un sabor horrible a bilis recorrer su boca. Si odiaba las despedidas, esto lo superaba en todos los sentidos posibles.

Sus ojos, miraban con decisión a Rogers, casi suplicante en un ultimo intento. Las lagrimas saldas, salvajes, silenciosas, comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y recorrer sus mejillas.

- Los soldados no lloran . . . - musitó Steve mientras le apartaba las lagrimas. Al ser más alto que ella, se agachó, quedando a su altura y sosteniendo entre sus manos el menton de ella para poder mirarla.

Retenía las ganas de llorar, o al menos lo intentaba. Habría querido asegurarle que pronto volverían a estar juntos . . . ojalá hubiera podido hacerlo.

Sin decir nada, pues palabras eran los que sobraban, la estrechó con fuerza y cariño en sus brazos. Necesitaba sentirla cerca, necesitaba analizar y estudiar cada centímetro de su piel, no olvidar nunca su tacto y aroma. Acarició de nuevo su rostro, esta vez con algo más de fuerza. Tras ese movimiento, Meiga movió su mejilla contra la mano de él, cerrando los ojos aún llenos de algunas lagrimas.

- Te quiero, Steve - Las palabras resonaron en un susurro que solo Steve podría escuchar y entonces, se lanzó sobre sus brazos por ultima vez, escondiendo el rostro contra su cuello, sollozando.

Cuando ambas miradas se volvieron a unir, entonces sus labios se encajaron en un perfecto beso. Recorrieron sus bocas, disfrutando de los escasos segundos que tenían antes de separarse. Steve negó, también lloraba. La miró a los ojos antes de robarle un beso y entrelazó sus manos con las de ella, inclinándose para besar su vientre, donde estaban sus hijos.

- Os quiero . . . Y esto no es un adiós, pequeña.

- Es un hasta pronto . . . - terminó ella su frase, volviendo a besarle por última vez antes de ir junto a Wiccan, soltando la mano del rubio poco a poco. Una ultima mirada que lo decía absolutamente todo. Una mirada cargada de sentimientos.

Silencio, silencio absoluto era cuanto les rodeaba hasta que Wiccan tomó la mano de Meiga y desaparecieron del lugar. Había ocurrido. Ya no estaban juntos.

* * *

- ¿Estarás bien sin nosotros? - susurró Wiccan mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de Hulking.

Meiga se encogió de hombros mientras se acurrucaba en si misma en la cama, acariciando su vientre. Realmente no tenía una respuesta que fuera cierta. Podría decir que sí, pero sería mentir. Estar sola le aterraba. Todo cuanto necesitaba ya no estaba allí con ella y el paso del tiempo era lo que más miedo le daba. Cada día era una nueva noticia más desgarradora que la anterior, demasiados caídos en una guerra llena de orgullo. ¿Quién sería el próximo?

- Tranquilos... podré sobrevivir.

No necesitaron decir mucho más. Unas palabras bonitas no iban a cambiar nada. No iban a ayudar del modo que tenían que ayudar.

Miró a su alrededor, cada rincón le recordaba a él. Bien porque en cada rincón había algo de ambos, o simplemente porque le necesitaba tanto que se volvería loca.

Volvió a levantarse de la cama, quedando sentada frente a su mesa de noche, donde estaba su "iStarkPhone". A tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Solo podía acudir a una persona, y esa persona era de las pocas en las que confiaba desde lo inicios. Dio un largo suspiro. SHIELD no la iba a ayudar, y pese a que él era un agente de élite, confiaba en que, al menos, podría venir a verla, tal vez irse con él, o tal vez, solo tal vez él le daría una solución más acertada.

Marcó el numero sin dudarlo un instante, se lo sabia de memoria y aguardó paciente. Daba señal, eso era bueno. Siguió dando señal hasta que la voz sonó al otro lado.

"Clint Barton al aparato, ¿sí?"

Meiga no respondió. Se mordió el labio inferior, respirando agitada, nerviosa. Al otro lado se seguía escuchando la voz de Clint.

"¿Hola? Natasha, despertarme a estas horas no tiene gracia. No eres el tuerto de Fur..."

Meiga interrumpió sus palabras de golpe.

- Tio Clint... soy yo. Necesito verte. Ya.

**_CONTINUARÁ._**


	3. Where the heroes die

**_CIVIL WAR OR CIVIL LOVE_**

_**"Aquellos que renuncian a su libertad, a cambio de seguridad,**_

_**no merecen ni libertad, ni seguridad" - Benjamin Franklin.**_

* * *

**_ - Mansión de los Vengadores. 07:40 A.M - MEIGA _**

Había acudido a la única persona en la que podía confiar plenamente, en quien sabia que me ayudaría llegado el momento oportuno. Una vez, me prometió que siempre estaría a mi lado. Y aquel era uno de esos momentos, en los que más le necesitaba.

Meterme en problemas siempre se me ha dado muy bien. Y en aquellos tiempos no era para menos, sobre todo cuando se trataba de arriesgar cuanto era necesario para poder estar a lado de Steve. Cualquier solución habría sido suficiente. Habría abandonado todo si hubiera tenido tiempo.

Dormir se convertía en un lujo, a duras penas podía descansar tanto como debía en mi estado, las noches las pasaba en vela, pensando. Preocupada ante todo.

Llevaba cerca de una hora esperando, sentada en un amplio sofá. Tenía la mirada perdida, gesto bastante propio en mi durante los últimos meses que habían pasado. Estaba impaciente, tal vez demasiado.

* * *

_**- Mansión de los Vengadores 07:45 A.M - **_

Por fin llegó. Aparcó el auto en la entrada y sin vacilar un instante entró en la amplia casa. La buscaba a ella. ¿Preocupado? Tal vez, la llamada no había sido precisamente para hablar de temas agradables, y aquella preocupación y frustración en la voz de la joven, había sido el motivo de que no hubiera pasado una tranquila noche.

En un par de ocasiones, antes de haber podido llegar, incluso había maldecido el quererla casi tanto como se puede querer a una hija. La conocía, la conocía desde que Tony la había llevado a casa, desde que era un bebé. Y tenía dos cosas claras, que realmente si había acudido a él, dados los tiempos que corrían, debía estar en un gran problema, o se trataba de Steve. Y no sabía cual de las dos cosas le preocupaban más.

Recorrió uno de los amplios pasillos y, por algún motivo, como si existiera alguna conexión, se asomó por el quicio de la puerta y miró hacia el salón.

Fueron escasos segundos los que la observó en completo silencio, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Alguien me necesita? - espetó lo suficiente alto como para que la chica le escuchara. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella, haciendo que sus zapatos resonaran a causa del silencio casi sepulcral que acompañaba a la casa. Casi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque algo angustiada. Algo que no soportaba era ver a aquella muchacha de aquella forma.

Cuando Meiga se giró, sintió algo hacer presión en su interior, ¿el qué? No lo sabía del todo. Una mezcla de alegría al verle, y también los nervios de que aquello no saliera bien, de que lo que fuera a escuchar fuera aún más doloroso que la guerra que tenían sobre ellos, sobre su mundo.

Apretó los labios, reprimiendo unas ganas enormes de llorar y asintió. Una vez le tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, casi se lanzó sobre sus brazos, dejando escapar un sollozo, hundiendo el rostro entre sus brazos, como cuando era una niña pequeña.

Clint, angustiado, aunque también nervioso por la situación, como instinto, le paso una mano por el cabello, apoyando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella.

- Eh... venga. No, no llores. -bajó las manos con delicadeza hasta el rostro de ella y se lo alzó para que le observara. Dejo un suave beso en su frente, cerrando los ojos.- Odio verte llorar desde que naciste.

Meiga tragó con cierta pesadez y asintió. Se limpió el rostro y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, esta vez seguida por Clint, quien se sentó a su lado. Al principio nadie, ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto, él se dedico a observarla, y ella a buscar las palabras adecuadas. No le salían.

- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué te mantiene tan ocupado como para no dejarte ver? - Con la mirada fija en el suelo, Meiga le observó de reojo, enredando sus dedos, algo intranquila, también tal vez enfadada.

- ¿Qué dónde estoy? en mi nido. - Hizo el amago de sonreír, haciendo referencia a SHIELD. Todo agente de élite permanecía en el registro de súper humanos, al igual que debían encargarse de los rebeldes clandestinos a los que el Capitán América lideraba, y eso, como era de esperar, incluía a Steve. - Pero no me has llamado para hablar de mi, ¿verdad?, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Colocó una de sus manos sobre la espalda de ella, buscando su mirada, esperando una respuesta que le sacara de su preocupación.

- Sabes lo que ocurre... es Steve. - Se hizo hacia atrás en el sofá, llevándose las manos al rostro con cierta frustración- Necesito ir con él... tienes que sacarme de aquí. Eres el único que puede. - Al decir aquellas últimas palabras, giró la mirada hacia él por completo. Era la única persona de SHIELD en la que, en aquellos momentos, confiaba tanto como para pedir aquello.

Una locura, o tal vez una genialidad. Clint no sabía como catalogar aquellas palabras de la muchacha. Claro que, en cierto modo podía ayudarla, pero también obedecía ordenes directas de Hill, lo que también le condenaba si ejecutaba una "traición".

— Que pueda, no significa que deba hacer tal cosa. - Aquella voz, no era la de Clint, si no la de Tony. Les estaba observando desde la entrada del salón, gesticulando en su rostro una mueca seria, casi podría también verse un aire de decepción y preocupación.— ¿Acaso vas tú también a abandonarnos, Barton?

Clint le miró. No dijo nada, no quería desatar allí mismo una discusión, menos frente a ella. Le acarició el pelo, suspirando con cierta pesadez y un sabor amargo en la garganta.

— Sabes que no puedo... Esto es algo que no esta en mis manos, y si pudiera hacer algo, sabes que ya lo habría hecho hace mucho.

Aquella negación, aquellas palabras de ambos hombres, dolían. Claro que dolían, y mucho. No estaba preparada para de lo que estaba sucediendo. No.

Las personas cada día estaban más revolucionadas, los muchachos de su padre y los de Steve cada día se enfrentaban de manera más dolorosa, y ella... ¿Qué ocurría con ella? Que solamente podía observar, porque nadie de su alrededor le permitía tomar parte en aquella guerra para la que nadie, ni incluso SHIELD, estaba preparado.

— No puedo quedarme aquí, ¿Por qué nadie quiere entender eso? ¿Por qué no entendéis que esta absurda guerra que estáis haciendo nos acabará matando a todos? No hablamos de personas ajenas a nosotros, se trata de nuestros compañeros.

¿Lo peor de todo? Que sin poder ayudarla, Clint sabía que tenía razón. Que con Steve se encontraban personas importantes en las vidas de todos ellos. Compañeros, amigos, incluso familia.

— Quizás ellos sean los que deban de entender eso, Meiga. Te refieres a ellos, ¿Pero y el mundo? Más de seiscientas personas han perdido la vida por culpa de unos que, al igual que nosotros, son súper humanos. Es hora de empezar a tomar parte de nuestros actos. Todos nosotros. - Tony habló claro, con firmeza, andando lo justo para acabar frente a ellos y poder mirarles mientras hablaba- ¿Crees que quiero ver a mi hija condenada? O es que tal vez no sepas de que lado estás.

Sentía cada palabra arder en sus interior, la estaba acusando de no haber tomado una decisión, cuando tomar una significaba que acabaría perdiendo parte de las personas a las que quería. No podía.

— No podéis hacerme esto, ninguno de los dos. No podéis obligarme a elegir un camino. ¿El mundo? ¿Y acaso olvidáis quienes os ayudaron a salvarlo antes? ¡Se trata de Steve! ¡JODER! Hasta la mujer de Reed está allí, ¿También vais a obligarle a matarla por ser una traidora? Si para que todos estéis orgullosos de mi debo elegir un bando... Prefiero que me odiéis. No voy a elegir. Lo único que quiero es a Steve.

— Cuando todo acabe... Volverá a la normalidad. Solo te pedimos que no hagas una locura, Meiga. No soportaría ni permitiría que nadie intentara acabar contigo por tomar una decisión equivocada. - Clint la miró a los ojos, intentando buscar dentro de ella algo de calma y paz.-

Meiga negó. Se levantó aireada, furiosa, sintiendo su garganta arder de impotencia. Sus ojos reprimían un manojo de lágrimas cargadas de enfado y dolor. No. Ella sabía mejor que nadie como acababan estas cosas, ya lo había vivido antes.

— ¿Y si esto nunca acaba? Obedecéis a SHIELD, ¿Qué pasará si un día Hill os dice que matéis a Steve? ¿Eh? No quiero saber nada de este asunto. No quiero estar en medio de una guerra absurda. Me niego - Volteó la cabeza y echó a andar. No tenía una dirección concreta, pues solo quería estar lejos. Lejos de todo y todos. — No voy a condenarme por una guerra para la que no fui entrenada. - Tras mencionar aquellas últimas palabras, mirando a ambos hombres, se perdió entre los pasillos de la Mansión...

* * *

— ¿No crees que has sido muy duro con ella? - Clint, cruzado de brazos, vio como, aún no dadas las ocho de la mañana, Tony, frustrado, lleno de una amarga congoja, se servía un vaso de whisky.

Tony bebió, pensando en lo que Barton le acababa de decir. Tal vez, ella tenía razón. Una guerra absurda, pero, de algún modo necesaria. Lo tenía todo bajo control, no iba a dejar los secretos de sus amigos a cualquiera. No.

— ¿Prefieres que le diga que puede irse con Rogers? La acabarían matando. La prefiero infeliz y viva a mi lado antes que verla muerta, deberías entenderme. Siempre habéis estado muy unidos, Clint.

Protección. Todo cuanto Tony ansiaba era proteger a la única persona sin la que no podría vivir. Ya había estado cerca de perderla, no podría soportar aquello otra vez. La necesitaba a su lado casi tanto como respirar y ella luchaba por alejarse de él, cuando tiempo atrás aquello parecía imposible.

— Pero tiene razón. No sabemos cuando va a terminar esto. Dos chicos de Steve han caído, Tony. Sabes que no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados. ¿Y si esto se nos va de las manos? ¿Han pensado en que tus nietos podrían crecer sin su padre? Meiga le necesita.

Él, más que nadie quería protegerla. Él, como ninguna otra persona, se sentiría condenado si algo le ocurriera. En SHIELD nunca te entrenan para este tipo de cosas. Creen que eres de piedra, en ocasiones deber de serlo. Sentir solo te condena a guiarte por los sentimientos. No sabes el día que tendrás que enfrentarte a alguien a quien quieres. Esa parte del entrenamiento nunca te la enseñan.

— Y yo también la necesito a ella. No puedo dejarla en manos de Rogers. Créeme Barton, que de saber que no estaría en peligro, le daría la autorización de irse. Pero no quiero que la próxima crónica que de Hill sea la de mi hija.

* * *

**_Piensa en mí, se va mi amor también donde tú vas_**

**_Recuérdame, todo está igual promete que lo harás_**

**_Cuando estés muy lejos cuando yo ya no te sienta más aquí_**

**_si en tu aliento está mi nombre piensa un poco en _****_mí_**.

Se encerró en su habitación, casi de golpe. No la iban a ayudar, y ahora era cuando más claro lo tenía todo. Si quería que las cosas salieran bien, tendría que hacerlo por ella misma, sin la ayuda de nadie.

No tenía la certeza de que aquello fuera a salir bien, no tenía un plan exacto. Tampoco conocía la situación exacta del perimetro donde Steve se encontraba, pues lo poco que ella habían visto aquellas noche, no era suficiente como para determinar una situación exacta. El mundo estaba cambiando y habia que devolverlo a la normalidad.

Su única salida, en aquel momento era, aunque lo odiara, SHIELD. Seguía siendo una simple novata, una informática, apenas había abandonado el nivel 2. Pero seguía trabajando para ellos, pese a que, debido a su estado, no se dejara ver mucho por las zonas. No obstante, resultaba ser una exquisita excusa.

Sin importarle mucho la situación en la cual la Mansión de los Vengadores se encontraba, se alistó y salió por la puerta principal. Una idea descabellada por su parte, sin duda alguna.

— Una idea que tiene más de locura que ingenio, como las de tu padre. - Reed Richars habló a sus espaldas, cruzado de brazos. Firme, mientras se acercaba a ella. — ¿Dónde vas?

Meiga se paró en seco al escucharle. Imitó su postura, también se cruzó de brazos. Alzó una ceja en una mueca arrogante, esta vez mostraba más su lado Hansen, pese a que un 98% era pura igualdad a su padre.

— Es de mala educación interferir en asuntos ajenos... ¿Qué tal si sigues haciendo... Lo que quiera que haga un hombre de goma? Hm? - No dudo en hacer uso de su arrogancia. Comenzaba a cansarse de ser tratada como una inutil cuando podía cuidarse por si misma. En este tiempo había aprendido a cuidar ella misma sus espaldas.

— Te recuerdo que estas registrada. Que te marches con Rogers implica que nos abandones a nosotros.

— Siempre la misma historia. ¿Se os han acabado los cuentos, o es que a Hill ya le fallan los recursos en esta absurda guerra? Llevo escuchando eso toda la mañana. Y no, no voy con Steve, si es lo que mi padre te ha enviado averiguar. Voy a SHIELD, acabo de recordar que soy una agente novata explotada a archivar papeleo ajeno.

Un ataque de arrogancia y enfado era lo que habían llevado a Meiga a actuar de aquella manera. Se giró, volviendo a caminar para abrir la gran puerta de metal que conectaba con el exterior, fuera estaba su coche.

Una mano de Reed, se alargó y le impidió abrir la entrada, movimiento que provocó que Meiga se volviera a girar. Ceja en alto, esperando una respuesta, una reprimenda. Cualquier cosa.

— ¿Como esta Sue...? -Preguntó con cierto aire roto en su voz. De algún modo se había enterado de su contacto con la zona clandestina de los no registrados.

Meiga primero, guardó silencio. Después, tras ver como Reed le permitía salir de la casa,continuó su camino y, una vez fuera, se giró para observarle, directamente a los ojos, pese a que estaban algo lejos.

— Viva, si es lo que necesitas oír. Esta con Johnny.

Tras aquellas palabras, subió al auto y puso dirección hacia las instalaciones de SHIELD. Nueva York ya no era la misma ciudad. De algún modo u otro, una guerra, que todavía ni había alcanzado todo su esplendor, la estaba destruyendo poco a poco.

Era frustrante ver como todo en lo que siempre había creído, se derrumbaba poco a poco. Era y es una mujer de ciencia y eso le hacía creer en muy pocas cosas.

Había visto y vivido demasiado y aún así, era capaz de plantearse y dudar hasta de lo más básico. Por consiguiente, nunca había creído esa historia que su padre le contaba de pequeña, la de Santa Claus. Pues todo cuanto era capaz de pensar era "El negocio de este tío debe ser insostenible". Luego estaban los dioses. Casi vivía rodeada de ellos y aún, pese a ver visto como uno casi destruye Nueva York, y pese a haber comido en la misma mesa con el otro, seguía sin creer del todo en ellos. Tampoco creía en ella misma, y si lo hacía, aquello solo ocurría un cincuenta por ciento de la ocasiones. Creía en los optimistas, en las personas que crean este mundo haciendo frente a la opresión de otros menos favorables. Por último, creía en Clint.

Creía en él desde el principio, desde que tenía uso de conciencia, y sabía que, pese a no poder ayudarla tanto como seguramente quería, tampoco la iba a dejar sola. Y no se equivocaba en absoluto.

Cuando llegó a SHIELD, se identificó y le accedieron el paso. Caminaba tranquilamente por la base, necesitaba su ordenador. El único lugar desde el que podría acceder a la información que necesitaba.

— ¡STARK! - gritó una voz. Una voz femenina.

Suspiró y se cargó los pulmones de aire para, segundos después, girarse en la dirección de donde provenía la voz de

— ¿Qué sucede, Agente Hill? - fue seca y directa. Firme.

Maria, se apartó un mechón de cabello, no sin antes respirar de forma agitada en busca de aire. La miró a los ojos y cogió su mano, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. — Deberías venir y ver esto.

A regañadientes, la siguió desde cerca, casi siendo arrastrada hasta uno de los enero,es ventanales.

Su gesto se demacró por el horror que sus ojos veían. El grupo de rebeldes había llegado al centro de la ciudad, alarmados por una falsa señal de peligro, producida por Iron Man, Ant man y Reed Richards.

Héroes registrados y no registrados, se enfrentaban en una de las peores batallas. Todas las fuerzas de SHIELD y el estado estaban siendo movilizadas. Meiga sintió un nudo en el estómago, sobre todo en su vientre. En el centro de la batalla, Capitán América y Iron Man, finalmente rendían cuentas, cara a cara.

* * *

Steve, hincó una rodilla en el suelo, sosteniendo en su otra mano el escudo, clavando fríamente sus ojos azules en los del hombre de hierro.

— Has matado a dos de mis muchachos, Stark. No pienses que no tomaré partido en esto.

Tony por su parte, se mantenía flotando en el aire, apuntando a Steve con los propulsores de los guantes.

— Te advertí, Rogers. Te di la oportunidad de una amnistía ante tus delitos y los de tu grupo. Pongamos fin a esto. Uno de los dos va a ganar, y te advierto, Capitán estalactita, que se me da muy mal jugar con otros.

Steve se puso en pie, cargando su escudo, tomando una posición de combate, siendo rodeado a las espaldas por su grupo, dispuesto también a luchar

— ¿De verdad crees que me rendiré... ante un maldito consentido como tú? No tienes ni la menor idea de como puede acabar esto, Stark. No conoces la verdadera guerrs que hay ahí fuera.

— Conozco esta Rogers, y personalmente, me empieza a aburrir - Un simple gesto fue suficiente para disparar, para que tanto las fuerzas de de Tony, como las de SHIELD y el estado, se pusieran en marcha en la pelea.

Steve, esquivó el disparo con el escudo, desviándolo hacia un agente externo de Tony.

Ambos mandos, enfrentados de nuevo. Aunque, aquello había tomado una dirección personal cuando únicamente una parte de la pelea, se centraba en Steve y Tony.

— ¿Asustado, Stark? - Uno de los golpes, fue directo a parar al casco de la armadura, momento en el que Tonh, aprovechó el despiste y disparó de nuevo, apartando al abanderado de su lado.

— No tanto como cuando se acerca el invierno, ¿Verdad, Rogers?

Momentos interminables. Una pelea sin sentidos. Gritos y golpes era cuanto Meiga podía diferenciar. Había intentado salir, pero le habían cortado el paso. Lloraba. Completamente asustada, temblando. Cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba.

Todos estaban cayendo. Ambos bandos comenzaban a reducirse y pronto, únicamente quedaron un grupo de fuerzas armadas de SHIELD, Steve y Tony.

Ambos vengadores, uno sobre el otro. Steve le zarandeaba para arrebatarle el casco de la armadura, cuando finalmente, Tony cayó al suelo, con el rostro descubierto. Ambos se miraron, ambos llenos de magulladuras, debidas a la pelea.

— ¿Vas a matarme? Vamos, acaba con esto Capitán. Por América y la libertad.

Steve mantenía el puño cerrado en el aire, dispuesto a golpearle, pero no lo hizo. Resignado, aunque movilizado por el horror al pensar que si hacia tal cosa Meiga seguramente no le perdonaría nunca, bajo el puño y se puso en pie. Negó con la cabeza, al ver como el grupo de SHIELD, alzaba las armas contra él.

Segundos después, siendo observado por todos, se quitó la máscara y la lanzó al suelo.

— Steven Rogers, alias, Capitán América...

_**CONTINUARÁ**_


End file.
